He's Here, Right Beside You
by gugigi173
Summary: Akabane Karma sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya. Dua sahabat untuknya juga sudah cukup—satu orang menanti kepekaannya, satu lagi menanti persetujuannya untuk membantu menggaet gebetan. Setidaknya, sebelum makhluk bernama Asano Gakushuu mengacaukan segalanya. [Implied KaruRi]


"Hah, lihat siapa yang masih ada diurutan kedua? Padahal seminggu yang lalu kau menyombongkan diri akan merebut posisiku diurutan pertama. Nyatanya? Kau cuma berbual!" seru anak lelaki berambut pirang stroberi sambil menunjuk anak di depannya.

Yang merah tak mau kalah. Dirinya berbalik membentak. "Sialan kau, lain kali aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari posisimu yang sekarang!"

"Omong kosong lagi?"

"Cih, kau benar-benar minta dihajar ya?!"

"Kau mau bermain kekerasan? Baik, akan kuladeni!"

Dua bocah SD kelas 5 saling berhadapan sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua iris _violet_ dan _bronze_ saling beradu, menguar amarah sambil menatap tak suka.

"Akabane- _kun_ , Asano- _kun_ , jangan berkelahi!" Seorang guru berlari menghampiri keduanya. Dan bocah-bocah itu pun berlarian, saling menjauh.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He's Here, Right Beside You**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: You, Me, and Him**

"...ma, Kar ..., KARMA!"

Karma mengerjap kaget, berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya kepada jalanan di depan. Maehara merengut kesal karena merasa tak diacuhkan.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanyanya heran. Karma mendelik padanya.

"Berisik Mae, aku ngantuk!" bentaknya kesal. Kedua sudut bibir pemuda rambut belah tengah itu kembali menekuk.

"Hei, kau kan sudah janji mau membantuku menembak Okano- _san_!" serunya sambil menyikut perut Karma. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengaduh kecil, kedua matanya menatap sinis sang _cassanova_.

"Sejak kapan aku berjanji begitu? Lagipula aku tak sudi membantu _playboy_ sepertimu," ucapnya ketus. Maehara memelototinya, tapi Karma pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Ia mempercepat langkah untuk menjauhi sahabatnya itu.

"H-hei, Karma!" Maehara berusaha menyamai langkah milik Karma. Mulutnya berulang kali menyeru nama pemuda di depannya yang bahkan ogah meliriknya sekalipun.

 _Plis deh, Maehara kayak lagi berantem sama pacar yang merajuk._

Bahkan sampai mereka sudah berjalan di dalam koridor anak kelas 2, Karma masih saja tak memedulikan dirinya. Saat sampai di pintu kelas, Karma menjegalnya hingga remaja itu terjerembab.

"Maehara, hati-hati kalau jalan," ucap Karma mengingatkan. Kemudian ia bergegas memasuki kelas tanpa ada niat untuk menolong sedikitpun.

"Karma sialan," umpat Maehara sambil berdiri dengan susah payah.

Karma menduduki bangkunya, diikuti Maehara yang melakukan hal sama dengannya. Mulutnya masih mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah yang ditujukan kepada pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Maehara melirik sekilas, mendapati Karma yang mulai mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Yo, Karma!" sapa Rio sambil menghantam punggung Karma dengan tas miliknya.

"Rio, jangan asal mukul begitu dong." Karma meringis seraya tangannya mengelus punggung malangnya. Untuk ukuran perempuan, Rio punya tenaga yang kelewat besar—bahkan nyerempet ke abnormal.

"Untuk berandal sepertimu, ini kan tidak ada apa-apanya," timpal Rio sambil memasang senyum _pepsodent_. Gadis itu duduk di bangkunya di belakang Karma, lalu pandangannya beralih dari punggung Karma ke wajah Maehara di seberangnya.

"Ah, Mae, pagi! Kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Rio dengan nada ceria. Tapi hanya dijawab Maehara dengan diam. Pipinya menempel pada meja, pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Ng? Kenapa? Apa Karma melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Rio yang heran melihat Maehara kesayangannya ini kelihatan tidak bersemangat.

Merasa namanya disebut, Karma menjeda _game_ -nya dan beralih menatap Rio. "Kenapa malah bawa-bawa namaku?"

Maehara menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara, "Kalian enak sekali ya, pagi-pagi sudah mesra begitu. Rio, kapan kau mau menembak—hmmp!"

Rio menutup paksa mulut Maehara, sedang kakinya menendang kaki sang pemuda berambut kuning kecoklatan itu hingga dirinya hampir menjerit.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Karma yang memasang kerutan di dahi.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Karma- _chan_ lanjut saja main _game_ -nya."

Karma masih merasa heran, tapi langsung melanjutkan bermain _game_ ponsel miliknya. Maehara melepaskan bekaman Rio pada alat wicaranya, kemudian tangannya mencubit jahil pipi kanan Rio.

"Hmm, ada yang malu nih," godanya pada si gadis. Kedua pipi Rio merona malu.

"Ssst, Mae!"

Maehara tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabat cantiknya itu.

* * *

"Maeee! Ini bukan untukmu, ini untuk Karma- _chan_!"

Rio menarik kembali _bento_ berbungkus kain merah yang sudah direbut Maehara dari tangannya. Tapi pemuda itu enggan melepaskannya meski gadis itu mulai merengek manja.

"Lalu bagianku manaaa?" tanyanya tak terima. Maehara tidak suka perlakuan Rio terhadap dirinya dan Karma. Mereka berdua sama-sama sahabat Rio, tapi gadis itu memperlakukan Karma lebih spesial dari dirinya. Meskipun ia tahu gadis itu punya perasaan lebih terhadap pemuda jelmaan iblis itu.

"Jajan roti sana! Ah, Karma, mau ke mana?" Rio menatap kepergian Karma, sedang tangannya masih sibut menarik _bento_ miliknya.

"Toilet," jawab Karma singkat.

"Jangan lama-lama! Kita tunggu di tempat biasa ya!"

Karma menoleh sesaat, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Selepas urusan kamar kecilnya selesai, Karma bergegas menuju wastafel. Mendapati cermin di hadapannya, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memandangi refleksi wajahnya. Sesekali, tangannya yang basah merapikan rambutnya membentuk gaya ala-ala orang necis. _Hmm, sudah kuduga wajahku itu memang tidak ada duanya_ , pikirnya narsis. Untunglah, tempat itu sepi sehingga tidak akan ada yang memergoki aksinya.

Sayang, tak segala hal di dunia berjalan sesuai keinginan. Karma merasakan butiran air menerpa wajahnya. Seorang—jujur Karma lebih suka menyebutnya _seonggok_ —makhluk sepantaran dengannya memasang cengiran lebar sambil menyipratkan air ke arahnya.

"Jadi ...," kelopak matanya berkedut marah, "BISA KAU HENTIKAN KELAKUANMU, ASANO?!" Dengan empat siku-siku di dahi, Karma menendang Gakushuu yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Cih, aku makin membencimu, Akabane," omelnya sambil mengelus tulang keringnya yang baru saja dilukai makhluk biadab—sebutan favoritnya untuk Karma—di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu 'kan," balas Karma diikuti decakan sebal.

"Kenapa dia bisa suka padanya sih." Asano bersidekap dengan mata memandangi ventilasi di dinding sebelahnya.

"Hah?" Karma kebingungan dengan pernyataan atau gumamam(?) makhluk di depannya.

* * *

Karma melihat dua orang sahabatnya yang saling melempar canda dan tawa. Di satu sisi, Karma berpikir mereka seperti pasangan yang serasi, tapi di sisi lain, dengan warna rambut mereka yang tidak berbeda jauh itu, mereka lebih cocok disebut saudara. Entahlah, setiap harinya Karma selalu memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Kadangkala tanpa disadarinya, ia akan berucap, "Ooh, kalian kelihatan serasi ya." atau, "Kalian ini adik-kakak yang dipisahkan dari lahir ya?". Kadang juga begini, "Mae, Rio itu dirimu versi cewek atau malah Mae itu dirimu versi cowok, Rio?" atau parahnya Karma pernah _nyeletuk_ , "Kalian sepakatan ya waktu pertama kali ketemu? Sikap kalian tidak beda jauh, sama-sama gila." Oke, untuk yang terakhir, ingatkan Karma untuk tak berkata begitu lagi, sebelum mereka mengeroyoknya kembali.

"Karma, lama!" omel Rio dengan mulut penuh makanan. Maehara yang kelihatannya baru saja beli roti melahap makan siangnya dengan buas. _Well_ , sesekali ia akan mengintip _bento_ Rio, menunggu empunya lengah sehingga ia bisa mencuri satu atau dua makanan gadis itu. Hei, roti itu kalah jauuuuuuuuh dibandingkan dengan makanan rumah tahu!

"Maaf maaf, aku kesulitan mengelap tadi," elak Karma sekenanya. Ia malas jika harus menjelaskan panjang lebar, apalagi jika hal-hal itu benar-benar _unfaedah_ untuk dibicarakan pada mereka.

"Me-mengelap? Mengelap apa?!"

"Tentu saja tanganku! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, dasar cewek mesum!" Karma menjitak kepala gadis itu, geram. Tidak begitu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis lebay sekelas Rio mengerang kesakitan.

Rio tertawa sejenak, sebelum mengarahkan sumpitnya ke depan wajah pemuda merah yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Ini, dadar gulung kesukaanmu," kata Rio dengan suara manis. Karma terpaku karena keheranan, sedang Maehara merasa roti di lambungnya mau keluar lagi. "Ayo buka mulutmu, aaaa!" Maehara hampir muntah mendengarnya. _Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan cobaan semacam ini kepada jomblo ngenes sepertikuuuuuu_ , teriaknya dalam hati.

"Hentikan Rio, aku bisa sendiri—aw!" Karma mengaduh saat kepalanya dihantam sesuatu yang terasa dingin dan ... lembek?

"Kenapa Karma?" Rio memeriksa kepala bagian belakang milik sahabatnya itu, hanya untuk mendapati onggokan warna cokelat kehitaman mengotori rambut merah kesukaan gadis itu.

"Ah, ini lumpur. Tapi dari mana?" gumam Rio sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lumpur dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku mau pergi saja." Dengan wajah yang merengut kesal, Karma beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mata nyalangnya menatap sekeliling, berusaha menemukan objek pelempar sialan yang pantas menerima acungan jari tengahnya—setidaknya hal itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Eeeh? Dadar gulungnya?" tanya Rio sedikit khawatir.

"Katakan itu saat makanannya masih di tangan dong, Rio," ucap Karma sebelum dirinya benar-benar beranjak pergi. Rio menatap tangannya yang memegang sumpit kosong. Dadar gulung terakhirnya telah raib dicuri.

"Aaaah—Mae jahat!" Rio tidak tahan untuk tidak _nyolok_ kedua mata Maehara dengan sumpitnya.

* * *

"Sial, bajuku ikut kotor." Karma memandangi seragam putihnya yang berwarna kecokelatan dengan bantuan pantulan dinding lift gedung apartemen. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, dirinya meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju apartemennya. Sebenarnya masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum bel pulang sekolah, tapi Karma tidak peduli, moodnya yang berantakan membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Masa bodoh dengan jam pelajaran, masa bodoh dengan tasnya, masa bodoh dengan wali kelas yang pasti besok akan memanggilnya. Karma hanya melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan, tidak lebih.

Suara kunci pintu yang terbuka menggema di lorong apartemen yang sepi. Pemuda berambut merah itu cepat-cepat memasuki kediamannya, hanya untuk menemukan sepotong bajunya yang tergeletak di depan pintu, separuh terbakar. Mahiru, kucing persia-himalaya miliknya, mengeong di dekatnya.

"Si brengsek itu ..." Karma merasa urat kesabarannya putus lagi kali ini. "HOI, KELUAR KAU! ASANO!"

"Aku dari tadi di sini kok." Gakushuu melambai dari balik sofa yang bisa langsung dilihat dari arah pintu masuk. Setelah menyadari keberadaan makhluk yang paling dibencinya sejagat raya, Karma mengernyit melihat rak sepatunya yang berantakan di sebelahnya. Oh, tidak lupa dengan sepatu-sepatu miliknya yang bertebaran—atau memang sengaja ditebar.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang, suamiku." Gakushuu menyeringai senang melihat wajah Karma yang mulai memerah dengan kedua mata yang seperti mau keluar begitu. Ia beranjak dari sofa nyamannya, menuju Karma yang menguar aura super mengerikan.

"Aku tahu kau datang agak terlambat hari ini. Kau pasti lelah, makanya aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi," ucap Gakushuu sambil tersenyum licik. Hatinya tak sabar melihat orang di depannya mati keracunan setelah berendam di bak mandi yang baru saja ia tuangi obat nyamuk.

Yah, inginnya sih begitu, tapi kenyataannya Karma sudah tahu rencana busuk Gakushuu. Sampai cita-citanya untuk jadi pemimpin negara yang diktator terwujud, Karma tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati, apalagi di tangan cecunguk selevel Gakushuu.

Dengan kecepatan setara dengan motor yang dibawa cabe-cabean dempet tiga di jalanan saat malam minggu, si pemuda beriris tembaga menghantam pemuda beriris violet hingga terjungkal dengan satu tonjokan andalan ke pipi targetnya.

"Dasar gila! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membakar baju favoritku tahu!" teriak Karma murka. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulannya yang kedua. Dilihatnya wajah Gakushuu yang berdarah-darah, tapi perhatiannya lebih tertarik dengan bonyok yang membuatnya ingin tertawa. Karma berdecak kesal saat tahu semua gigi Gakushuu masih berada di tempatnya. Sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut, Gakushuu berdiri dengan hati-hati. Ia menggeram, merasa tulang rahangnya bergeser ke arah yang salah.

"Whoaa, beruntung sekali aku membakar baju yang tepat," ucapnya dengan suara dan wajah senang, seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Dasar lipan brengsek."

Lelah mengumpat dan menggerutu, Karma memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya yang nyaman, mengabaikan semua kekacauan dalam apartemennya.

"Akabane, mana makanan untukku? Kau tidak menyiapkannya?"

"Memangnya makhluk sepertimu butuh makan?"

Karma membuang nafas, tak menghiraukan Gakushuu yang mengekor di belakangnya. Setelah kedua kakinya sudah menginjak wilayah absolut kekuasaannya—di mana Gakushuu sangat amat haram untuk mengintip apalagi masuk ke dalamnya, Karma membanting daun pintu kamarnya tepat di depan hidung sang pemuda berambut senja. Gakushuu bersumpah serapah karena terkejut.

* * *

"Kau. Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" Karma menatap tajam Gakushuu sambil membersihkan cucian piring kotor di wastafel pagi itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa hidupnya bisa semenderita ini. Berurusan dengan Rio dan Maehara saja sudah membuat hidupnya kacau setiap hari, ditambah harus hidup bersama makhluk bernamakan Asano Gakushuu yang kini tengah duduk santai di kursi meja makan, ia merasa jadi orang paling sengsara di dunia. Pada dasarnya Karma hanya mendapat karma dari perilakunya sendiri (suka memancing keributan dan berkelahi dengan geng-geng di kota).

Gakushuu bengong sebentar, memikirkan jawaban paling tepat yang bisa ia dapatkan. "Sampai kau serius dengan hubungan ini sampai mau melamarku? Kita kan sudah tinggal bersama sejak dahulu kala," jawabnya sambil melempar sebuah kedipan nakal.

"Aku tidak tau kecelakaan itu membuat otakmu sentrok, Asano."

"Oh, padahal yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta dengan _tsun_ - _tsun_ itu kan dirimu, Akabane." Gakushuu menyeringai padanya.

"Memang sejak kapan seseorang sepertiku jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Dasar _tsundere_."

"Dasar homo. Kalau kau suka lelaki, jangan seret aku, bego."

Pagi itu, sebelum sempat si pemuda merah mengenakan jas _gakuran_ -nya, Gakushuu membantai habis semua peralatan _gaming_ milik Karma.

* * *

"Karma!" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang melambai pada Karma yang baru saja melewati pintu raksasa gedung apartemen. Dengan wajah rupawan, tinggi badan bak model, dan proposisi tubuh yang ideal, membuat setiap orang yang lewat bergumam _"cantik."_ padanya. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tersinari cahaya matahari saat itu, membuat gadis itu berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih cantik.

"Rio, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya sang pemilik iris tembaga itu sambil melindungi kedua matanya dari silaunya senyum Rio.

"Karena aku ingin berangkat bersama Karma- _chan_?" jawabnya dengan nada manis yang terdengar kekanakan, yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh hati padanya. Untung bagi Karma, pertemanannya bersama Rio bahkan sebelum mereka lahir pun membuat ia mampu menahan semua serangan Rio. _Well_ , kalau kau sudah tahu seluk-beluk seseorang yang amat dekat denganmu, walau ia cantik setara putri dongeng pun, tidak mengherankan kalau kau berhasil untuk tidak jatuh hati padanya. Karma sudah tahu semua hal tentang Rio. Soal kebiasaannya yang suka ngupil, baca komik BL, dan obsesinya pada tahi kucing, tidak ada yang tidak Karma ketahui tentang gadis itu. Yah, kecuali satu, hal _sederhana_ yang belum Karma sadari—karena dia bego atau nggak peka, yaitu cinta si gadis padanya.

Tanpa babibu, Rio memeluk salah satu lengan Karma, menyeretnya hingga mereka sampai di sekolah. Rio senang, saat orang-orang memandang kagum kepada mereka, memuji mereka yang bak pasangan artis itu, karena wajah mereka yang sama-sama menarik perhatian. Di sisi lain, Karma terlalu sibuk melontarkan protes hingga tak mendengar decakan para lelaki yang iri melihat mereka berdua.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Karma melewati hari di sekolah dengan siklus yang sama: datang-belajar-makan siang bersama Rio dan Maehara-belajar (lagi)-pulang. Tidak lupa, sepulang sekolah ia berkelahi lagi, kali ini melawan _senpai_ baik hatinya yang _katanya_ tak sengaja menumpakan soda miliknya ke celana Karma saat istirahat makan siang baru dimulai. _Huh, jelas-jelas mereka memancingku_ , pikir Karma yang terus-menerus mengumpat _senpai_ -nya yang datang bersama beberapa orang temannya. Saat itu, terjadi perkelahian hebat di salah satu sudut sekolah.

"Yo." Gakushuu bersidekap di hadapan Karma, sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah si pemuda merah yang babak belur. Kebiasaan Karma yang hampir selalu pulang dengan wajah lebam selalu menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi Gakushuu. Bagai kekurangan hiburan, Gakushuu akan selalu mencari _sesuatu_ dari diri Karma yang bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"AHAHAHAHA—" Pada akhirnya dia tertawa juga.

Karma membanting pintu apartemennya, malas berurusan dengan lipan jejadian yang mulutnya baru saja ia jejali sepatu sekolah. "Kau tidak berbuat ulah lagi 'kan?" tanyanya galak sambil melengos melewati Gakushuu.

"Huh, tidak tuh." Sepatu sudah dicopotnya. Gakushuu meludah berkali-kali saat merasakan sesuatu dari alas sepatu Karma menggelitik indra pengecapnya.

"SIALAN," umpat keduanya hampir berbarengan. Karma menemukan kedua puluh lima _action figure_ _superhero_ -nya berserakan di lantai, dengan tubuh mereka yang terpisah dan hancur di sana-sini, sedang Gakushuu merasakan manisnya tahi kucing untuk pertama kalinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, urat kesabaran Karma putus.

"MATI SANA, SETAN!"

"KENAPA NGGAK KAU SAJA YANG MODAR HAH?!"

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Cerita dibuat dengan fokus kepada hubungan Karma dengan dua tokoh lain, namun sebenarnya mereka bertiga terikat satu sama lain (Karma-Rio-Gakushuu). Tidak lupa dengan hubungan Karma-Gakushuu yang sulit dijelaskan (bukan teman, tapi musuh, tapi tak bisa dipisahkan), dan cinta (masih) satu arah untuk KaruRi.**


End file.
